


Like a River Flows Surely to the Sea

by DirtyPinkTeaKettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jo Comes Back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyPinkTeaKettle/pseuds/DirtyPinkTeaKettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo comes back with a prophecy from the angels. Shockingly, it has a happy ending. But, in true Winchester style, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a River Flows Surely to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Can't Help Falling in Love With You". This story has been rattling around in my brain for a while, and I decided to give it a chance at life. Any comments, questions, or criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

**Jo**

            My eyes snapped open, the angel’s voice still ringing in my ear. _“Find him. He needs you, Joanna Harvelle.”_ Like I didn’t already know that. What I didn’t understand was the comment about us being “one of the two fated pairs.” I’d have to look that crap up as soon as I found him.

            I sat up and started looking around, trying to figure out where in the hell I was. Where ever it was, it was nighttime. An illuminated, brightly colored sign caught my eye, welcoming me to Carthage, Missouri. Which made sense. It was the place that I had died. Now for the next goal: figuring out what year I was in. Heaven was different than Earth. Time moved weird. I felt my pockets, checking to see if I had anything with me. One touch revealed that I appeared to have everything I had died with. Which thankfully included my dad’s knife, wallet, and phone. I closed my eyes and thought hard about what to do next.

            I got to my feet and started walking to town. I needed to find a motel, today’s date, and a charger for my phone. Then I would call him. Hopefully, he would hear me out and not hang-up immediately.

**Dean**

            I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I rolled over to grab it and ended up falling off the bed. “Son of a bitch!” I growled, lurching to my feet and grabbing the phone. I blinked in confusion at the screen. It was Jo’s number. I didn’t even know why I still had it in my phone, except that I might have occasionally called the number just to hear her voicemail.

            “What the hell? Phone calls from beyond the grave again?” I murmured, before answering the phone.

            “Dean? Dean, is that you?” Jo’s voice kind of sounded panicked. I instantly became fully awake.

            “Holy shit, Jo. Is it really you?” I questioned, praying that it was.

            “It’s really me, Dean. I’ll tell you the whole story, but I need you to come get me. I can’t stay in this fucking town for very long. It brings back bad memories.”  She said, a little choked up.

            “Okay, Jo. Just tell me where you are and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I said, already throwing things in my duffle. I shook Sam awake, giving him our signal to get up and get ready to go.

            “I’m in Carthage, Dean. At the Boots Court motel. Please, hurry.” She begged.

            I flinched at the mention of Carthage. I took a deep breath and said, “I’ll be there in 8 hours. Get some sleep, and when you wake up, I’ll probably be at your door. Get some salt from the front desk and salt the doors and windows, so I know you’re safe. Do you have a gun?”

            “No, but I have my dad’s knife. I’ll be okay until you get here. Just get here, Dean.” She answered.

            “I’m on my way, Jo. Get some rest.” I said, hanging up the phone and marching out the door, my brother right on my heels.

            We slid into the Impala, and I wasted no time getting us on the deserted road. I pushed the car’s speed up to 90 mph, desperate to get to Jo. Sam stared at me in confusion, and opened his mouth to ask a question.

            “Jo called me. I don’t know how she’s back, or why, but it was Jo. And we’re headed to Carthage to get her.” I answered his question before he asked it.

            “How do you know it was Jo? It could have been anyone. Some bored hunter messing with you.” He said, still staring.

            I turned my head to glare at him. “It was Jo. It was the phone number that she had two years ago, before she died. I still had it in my contacts. No one else would have had that phone, Sam. She had it with her in that hardware store. It was destroyed when she died. It was her.” I said, turning to look back at the road.

            “Ok, Dean.” Sam replied. He still sounded doubtful. I turned my full attention back to the road, and pushed the gas a little harder.

**Jo**

I shot up in the bed when I heard the knock at the motel door. I wrapped my hand around my dad’s knife, and moved silently to the door. I peered through the peephole, whole body tense. All that tension drained out when I saw Dean and Sam standing there. I unlocked the door and threw it open. Dean bounded in, quickly engulfing me in a hug and holding me tightly. I felt a shudder run through him when his hand slid against a strip of bare skin where the back of my shirt had risen up.

            “Oh my God, Jo.” He breathed, his face buried in my hair. I relaxed against him, and felt him lean into me more. I buried my face in his shirt, inhaling his scent. Leather, the scent of fresh air that told me he had driven with the window down, and under all that, just the warm scent of Dean. We stood like that for a minute longer, and then Sam cleared his throat. We stepped away from each other, but Dean kept a hand on my lower back.

            I looked up at him. “Dean, there’s something I need to tell you…”


End file.
